omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Elder Titan
Character Synopsis Elder Titan 'was an incredible pioneer, one who learned at the produce of creation. In sharpening his aptitudes, he broke something that would never be fixed, just tossed aside. He fell into his very own messed up world, a broke soul himself. There he abided among the rough shards and fissured planes, alongside other lost parts that had filtered down through the breaks in the early universe. Furthermore, this is the reason the world we know takes after an isle of castaways, overcomers of a disaster area presently long overlooked. Overlooked, that is, by everything except the Person who accuses himself. He invests his energy everlastingly looking for an approach to achieve the fixes, that he may rejoin the pieces of his messed up soul, that we and the world alike may all be retouched. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-B ' '''Verse: '''DoTA 2 '''Name: '''The Elder Titan, The One '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Primordial (Existed before the creation of the entire universe) '''Classification: '''Creator of The Fundamental Forces, The Wordsmith, Godly Titan '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Magic, Weapon Mastery, ,Matter Manipulation (Can manipulate physical matter and break it down; He can do this on an subatomic level), Creation, Conceptual Manipulation (Created the fundamentals and established their concepts across the universe. Also is able to create things from nothing on an idealistic level), Void Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation (Created Enigma and his fundamental concept, which included the idea of darkness, gravity and nothingness), Law Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Established numerous laws across the universe. Also responsible for creating The Keeper of Light, who embodied Light and Order), Chaos Manipulation (Shaped The Chaos Knight, who is the essence of Chaos), Electricity Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (Created Io, who's very essence is the concept of electromagentism), Astral Projection, Non-Physical Interaction (Has an astral form he an project on an astral level to attack foes. Also capable of hitting on a spiritual level), Soul Manipulation (Should be able to effect the The Primordial Plane, where souls go when they die. Also can attack souls directly), Abstract Existence, Non-Corporeal (Exists as a pure conception of the fundamental forces of the universe), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Like all fundamentals, Io is capable of manipulating reality to the way they see fit, including altering space and time seperately), Physics Manipulation (Simply manifesting into physical reality causes the fundamental forces to be warped), Summoning (Able to summong alternate versions of himself across any reality), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 8, and 9), Statistics Amplification (Able to amplift both his speed and power), Earth Manipulation (Capable of shattering earth itself and seperating it on a fundamental level), Sleep Manipulation (Can put opponents to sleep with his attacks and knock them unconcious, even if at full health), Statistics Reduction (via Earth Splitter), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Due to being the creator of The Fundamental Elements, he should be vastly superior to the likes of Io , who's overshock can produce this level of energy just from being used. Vastly above borderline Solar System Level entities such as Pheonix, who's casual movements can create Supernova's) 'Speed: Infinite '(Fundamentals predate the concept of Time and resided in a world without any defined space-time continuum). '''Nigh-Omnipresent '''in true form (Capable of existing across all seven planes of reality at once) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Super to other fundamentals, whom of which he created at the dawnt of time. This would include the likes of Io, who has attacks of this level and Keeper of Light, who created Pheonix) 'Durability: Solar System Level '(Can survive blows from other fundamentals) 'Stamina: Limitless Range: Universal '(Fundamentals have control over the universe). '''Multi-Universal '''with Dimension Travel and Summoning (Can summon himself across any parallel universe) 'Intelligence: Genius '''(Titans are some of the oldest species in DoTA's lore and have existed for literally countless ages. They grew so advance that simply creating and forging reality was a simple task for them. Even among The Titans, who used their reality altering powers to make themselves smarter, Elder Titan is considered an architectural genius and a great innovator) '''Weaknesses: None Notable Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''Worldsmith's Hammer '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Basic Attack:' Elder Titan bashes his opponent with his hammer. *'Echo Stomp:' Elder Titan and his Astral Spirit both stomp the ground, damaging and knocking nearby enemy units unconscious around their locations. The Elder Titan stomp deals physical damage, while the Spirit stomp deals magical damage. *'Astral Spirit:' Elder Titan sends forth his Astral Spirit, damaging any units it passes through. When the spirit rejoins the Titan, it grants bonus damage and movement speed for each unit it damaged. **'Return Astral Spirit:' Returns the Astral Spirit to Elder Titan. *'Natural Order:' Reduces all elements to their basic levels, removing base armor and magic damage resistance from nearby enemy units. *'Earth Splitter:' Sends forth a jagged crack in front of Elder Titan. After 3 seconds, the crack implodes, slowing movement while dealing damage to each enemy based on their maximum life. Half of the damage dealt is Magical damage, while the other half is Physical damage. Units pulled in by Earth Splitter are also disarmed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Neutral Characters Category:Valve Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Weapons Master Category:Martial Artist Category:Geniuses Category:Abstract Beings Category:The Fundamentals Category:Primordial Entities Category:Hammer Users Category:Magic Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Light Benders Category:Electricity Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Astral Projectors Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Chaos Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Creation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Benders Category:Physics Benders Category:Earth Users Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Space Benders Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Sleep Inducers Category:Regenerators Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Tier 4